


its hard to concentrate when you're blowing cigarette smoke in my face

by ekallos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, gon and killua are in the bg mostly, gon and killua are seniors in hs and leorio and kp are sophs in college, kp is a psych major, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekallos/pseuds/ekallos
Summary: Kurapika and Leorio may be in college, but that won't stop them from adopting terrible coping mechanisms.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika just wanted some peace and quiet. Isn't that what libraries are for?

A sleek and sturdy phone pressed to one cold ear, the tips turning red due to the prolonged exposure to frosty air.

"Yes...yes. I understand. I'm going to start on it right away...no, I'm heading to the library right now. No. No, I've been busy, I haven't..."

Fumbling with the door handle with gloved hands, the man muttered broken sentence fragments vainly repeating what the party on the other side of the call was asking. 

Kurapika was overwhelmed, to say the least. 

He knew what he was getting himself into when he enrolled in this university. Didn't everyone? It wasn't exactly a surprise when the graduation rate was a mere 47%, more than half of the undergraduates dropping out due to stress, anxiety, and straight up fatigue. College wasn't for everyone, Kurapika had surmised after witnessing multiple classmates walk confidently out of a lecture after just the guidelines had been revealed.

Coming from a relatively small high school with a graduating class of 110, Kurapika had taken multiple AP classes in order to even become qualified to apply for a prestigious college such as the Hunter University. Not to mention extracurriculars, volunteering, even the occasional sports manager position was filled. No time was left in his day, which was precisely how he liked it. It kept him busied from his own endless cycle of thoughts and worries. To be honest, though, he wasn't quite sure why he had been so driven from the get-go. 

However, he was standing here now, and god, it felt good. He allowed himself to block out the tinny voice on the phone and looked up at the building in front of him, abandoning his previous mission of getting the door open.

The Magician's Library. Even the name gave Kurapika little stings all over his spine and forearms. 

The library itself appeared plain on the outside, a basic red brick building with 5 stories and a giant slab in front of it that read the library's name and the staff member it was dedicated to. It didn't appear very big or even important to passersby, but those who had stepped inside had recognized the hidden potential it possessed, Kurapika included. He always felt like the library was welcoming, like a relative you haven't seen for a while but know that, if something happened, they would always be there for you. He felt a slight twang for saying that, realizing how pathetic it was that a building meant more to him than anyone in his life. He shoved the feeling down. There was no reason he should feel bad for saying that. A library is a wonderful place.

The voice on the other side of the phone was now becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore. Kurapika gritted his teeth and turned his reluctant attention back into the phone. This particular voice, one of the few that had the luxury of not hearing Kurapika's answering machine 24/7, belonged to Izunavi, his psychology professor and guidance counselor. Well, not assigned. His actual counselor had not been heard from the university in months. While they searched for a replacement, the student body was told to find a teacher and assign themselves to them. 

Many students decided they would be fine without a counselor, which was very likely the case. Kurapika hadn't thought about it before now, but this university wasn't very well organized in terms of staff. He wondered if it had to do anything with the head chancellor.

He shrugged it off. Izunavi was still lecturing him about something that probably had to do with Kurapika himself. He tuned in.

"You do realize that at the rate you're going, despite being a sophomore, you'll have to get started on your capstone relatively soon. If you want a scholarship for the grad school of your choice, you'll need to really think outside of the box and do something extraordinary. Take a look at some of the previous psych projects and the ones that received money scholarships. I know you're capable of coming up with something."

Kurapika sighed, his warm breath making a small cloud in the air. Suddenly, his long overcoat and two layers of sweaters and undershirts didn't seem warm enough to him. 

"Yes. I will do that. Thank you, Mr. Izunavi. I'll see you in class." Kurapika heard a slight protest come from the phone before hanging up, shoving the phone deep into the depths of his coat pocket. Hands now finally free, he yanked the door open, a bit more loudly than he had hoped for.

The cute junior girl standing at the front desk started, her short hair flipping in surprise. Kurapika didn't know her name, which wasn't unusual, but she seemed like a kind person and somebody who would make good chocolate chip cookies. 

Seeing that it was him, the girl visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Ah, Kurapika! You scared me. I thought it was my ex trying to talk to me again."

Kurapika didn't really care much about her situation, but he remained cordial and gave a slight sympathetic nod. Looking around in the lobby, he noticed how empty it was.

He turned back to her. "Are the study rooms not open yet? I know it's," he checked his phone for the time and found 06:12 AM staring back at him, "a bit early, but I thought since it was just me that it should be okay?"

She waved her hand in a friendly manner. 

"Of course! You're really the only person who uses the upstairs study room anyways. I trust you." She rustled around for a bit, looking for the key that led to the study room on the uppermost level of the library.

The fifth floor was pretty much where Kurapika lived. If he wasn't in his dorm room or in class, he was on the fifth floor, looking down on the students scurrying to class like ants, the snow piled prettily on the sidewalks. The room itself was relatively large, with shelves of books regarding medicine, brain tumors, ancient foreign history, or how to code lining the walls. Almost everything Kurapika needed was in this study hall, and the best part was, only one person could use it at a time. When somebody else needed to use the room (hypothetically, as Kurapika was usually the only one requesting it), a pager would be sent to alert the person using the room that somebody else needs it. The time limit on the room was 5 hours, and you have to be in the room for at least 2 hours before leaving. Otherwise, it would be a waste of time. The only downside to this room was that once you leave, you can't come back without requesting it again. Meaning, if you wanted to meet a friend, you can't "hold" that room and chat while somebody else could potentially want that room. 

Again, not a problem for Kurapika.

Sometimes there would be the occasional student who would need that room for studying away from a disruptive roommate or for a well-needed nap, and Kurapika would reluctantly give it up for the day. He would always be the first one in that room, however. He didn't really prefer to wait for someone else to finish up.

Eyes gliding over the comfortable sofas neatly placed around the first level, enticing to sleep-deprived freshman, Kurapika wondered why he didn't have the key in his hand right now. He looked over at the girl, ready to inquire as to why.

She looked sheepish, her eyes looking down at her feet, her hands wringing themselves out. She was quite obviously going to say something, but Kurapika didn't have the patience to wait for her to say it.

"What is it? Is it missing?" His voice came across like barbed wire and the girl flinched.

"I forgot...somebody else got here before you."

The girl stared at Kurapika, waiting to see his reaction. He almost didn't react at all, almost allowed himself to run upstairs and cuss that bastard out. But he didn't. He simply closed his eyes, inhaled, exhaled, and opened them again. When he finished, he nodded his head.

"I understand. How long have they been here?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. The girl seemed to know this too.

She looked at the clock ticking quietly on the wall. "Well, the library did just open 15 minutes ago. I'd say he just sat down."

Kurapika grimaced, his fists clenched into balls. _This is nothing to get worked up about, Kurapika,_ he told himself. _It's just a stupid room._

But he knew it wasn't "just a room." Not to him. To Kurapika, that room represented his sanity, his mental stability. It was the only place in this god-forsaken city that gave him respite from his endless internal monologue. The one place that allowed him to pursue his educational goals without the intruding thoughts clouding his vision.

He asked if it was okay to go up there to see who it was. Maybe this person was just as dedicated as he was, and maybe would be the one person that Kurapika could willingly get along with.

Though he highly doubted it. He mainly just wanted to punch the everliving shit out of this person. 

The girl looked conflicted, most likely because she was worried of the possibility of this happening. Eventually, she told him as long as he remained civil, he could go up there for 10 minutes. He thanked her, turned, and made his way to the elevators.

Smashing the button for the fifth floor, Kurapika tried to make sense of his own head. There were plenty of other places to study. There was a smaller library on campus, though it was on the other side and usually occupied by stoners. Surely, he could've made use of that one. Though his state of mind was still something to be reckoned with. He could've studied on the lower floors of the Magician's, but with the girl standing there after his outburst would've made him feel obligated to apologize, which only led to more talking. The second, third, and fourth stories were also out of the question, as they were reserved for peer tutors and makeup testing. So, in actuality, the fifth floor was the only place Kurapika knew that could provide complete and utter silence while catering to his needs. 

Somebody had stolen it from him.

Watching the levels slowly ascend, the lights illuminating one after the other, Kurapika decided to take off his gloves, his hands becoming unbearably warm. Why did he feel so nervous? The elevator stopped, and the doors slowly pulled themselves apart. He didn't wait for them to open all the way before stepping off.

The fifth floor study room was protected by cloudy glass, with just a single clear glass door to see inside. This was to prevent any distractions for the inhabitant of the room, but now it proved a frustrating barrier between Kurapika and his destination. He slowly walked up to the glass, noting the slightly blurred figure of a person sitting down at the table within. How many times Kurapika had sat on that table, swinging his legs as he talked ideas aloud to himself. His teeth felt weird in his mouth now after clenching them for so long.

Suddenly the figure inside moved, and Kurapika pressed his back against the pane, trying to still his breathing. The person was tall, taller than anyone Kurapika had ever met. Was it a teacher? No, teachers didn't use the study rooms. It had to be a student, possibly an upperclassman from the looks of it.

Holding his breath entirely, he looked from where he was standing next to the door and waited for the student to pass in front of it, allowing for a clearer view of who he was facing. Seconds passed that felt like minutes, and Kurapika wondered if they would ever come into view.

The door handle moved, being pushed down by an invisible force that had been standing behind him on the other side of the glass. If Kurapika moved now, the person would definitely notice. He didn't know what to do. He had prepared himself to talk to them, but now, Kurapika just wanted to bolt out of there. What was he thinking? This really was a stupid thing he was angry about.

He pushed himself off of the glass and stood facing the opening door. He would face this person with dignity and class, no matter what.

A deeply tanned hand was holding the door handle, which was followed by a pair of legs that were covered with loose-fitting sweatpants, which was then followed by a black hoodie covering up a broad chest that was at eye-level with Kurapika. His eyes slowly trailed up and was met with a dark stubbled chin, a strong nose that allowed the tiniest pair of glasses to rest on, and two deeply brown eyes. 

Good god, this man was tall.

Kurapika swallowed. Now that he was here, he didn't know what to say. And with every second that passed, the man in front of him looked more and more curious, his eyes a constant question mark boring into Kurapika's skull. After a while, the man's eyes lit up in recognition, and pointed at him.

"Ah! You're the kid I see walking in here everyday!" 

Kurapika blinked. The man stepped out of the room, making sure to leave the door propped open. He stood in front of Kurapika with his hands on his hips. The physicality of the man was astounding. He commanded attention to every feature of his appearance, even in an outfit as simple as a hoodie with sweatpants.

He jutted a finger towards himself and smiled. "My name's Leorio. Sorry for taking your room. I have a pretty big medical exam coming up in a week and my roomie is not making it easy for me," he rubbed the back of his head, still looking down at Kurapika. "The girl told me that you might be arriving soon and that you're pretty much the only person who uses this room. I felt a little bad at first, but then I realized I would be able to finally talk to you."

Kurapika was stunned into silence. This man who Kurapika had just been directing all of his malevolence at just a mere second ago, was now admitting to him that he wanted to know who he was? He could not have seen this happening.

"Um...okay. I'm Kurapika. It's nice to meet you," he trailed off as Leorio grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. Letting go, Leorio looked back into the room where Kurapika now saw piles and piles of books and highlighted notes scattered all over the long table. _Maybe he needs it more than I do,_ he thought.

"Ah, I would invite you in, but I guess the rules say only one person at a time. Though I usually find myself working better in a pair. Maybe we can exchange numbers and talk sometime?" Leorio was already pulling out his cell, tapping his password into the screen. Kurapika felt something rising in his throat. He suddenly wanted to get out of there.

"Um, er...well, I forgot my phone. And my number," he added quickly before Leorio could ask. The confused look Leorio gave him left Kurapika feeling incredibly guilty, and he almost regretted not telling him. He then said, "but maybe I'll see you around sometime. I'm here a lot."

Leorio grinned, one that was so obviously genuine and didn't at all resemble the ones Kurapika gave teachers or other students.

"Sure thing! Well, I'll see you around then!" With that, Leorio waved and went back inside Kurapika's-no, the study room. 

So much had happened in just a few short minutes that Kurapika couldn't walk away at first. The proximity of the other man and the desire for his contact information left Kurapika feeling flustered and vulnerable. He had never had an interaction like that with anyone on this campus. It was odd, and quite frankly, Kurapika deemed, unnecessary. It wasn't as if they knew each other or were pursuing the same major. He was just some other guy on the campus. What was so special about him in particular?

The question raced around his head for the rest of the day; during lectures, at lunch, while he was studying, and for the life of him, Kurapika couldn't figure out what was so intriguing about this man who had so simply taken his paradise from him.

For the life of him, he would figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! im sort of just winging writing at this point. i have this urge to write, but absolutely no motivation to, so this is the product of my turmoil. i promise i won't orphan this work. i will nurture it. it will be my precious child whether or not people like it. (but i hope someone does)
> 
> in case anyone was wondering, i have written hxh stuff before, but my ideas were somewhat of the problematic kind in my eyes, so i orphaned them. this time, i will do my very best to make sure this is a good story with relevant plotting and unproblematic character unfolding. aaand i will not become impatient when my story has only 3 hits in two days. this is now pretty much a note to self so if youre still reading this im so sorry. this is what my life has come to.
> 
> hope you enjoy <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kurapika reexamines his interests.

It had now been nearly a week since Kurapika had so clumsily made a fool of himself in front of Leorio, the only other student on this campus that Kurapika was convinced had nearly as much drive as he did. 

And his mental state was slowly beginning to suffer for it.

For the past week, Kurapika would jolt out of his twin bed in his shared room at 4 AM, his eyes darting over his surroundings and his peacefully sleeping roomie, who had most likely just arrived back after a long night of partying. He would sit up and rub his eyes, desperately trying to make out shapes in the suffocating darkness of the early morning. 

_Another nightmare._

Kurapika had had recurring nightmares for as long as he could remember, but the deadliest ones arrived when he first started going to college. They started out simple, walking on stage naked or finding out you had relieved yourself in front of the classroom. As he matured, however, so did his fears. They began to take form in the shapes of his family, the people he saw around school, the people he learned about in books and stories. All of them surrounding him, not letting him breathe, watching him curl up and cry, helplessly and soundlessly. It usually left him feeling restless when he awoke, his eyes never quite focused and his heart still thumping rapidly against his chest.

This nightmare was no different, except for the fact that it starred the one person he knew he didn't want to have on his mind.

Checking the clock once again, Kurapika slowly moved his legs off of the bed. He looked around, noticing the absence of his roommate.

"Odd," he muttered out loud. They were usually back before the sun came up. Though, then again, Kurapika didn't really care where they spent their time, as long as it wasn't in the room when he was studying.

He threw on a loose-fitting tee and pants that were admittedly way too large, but Kurapika didn't have the time or the will to go clothes shopping. He simply tucked and rolled up clothes that didn't fit right and hope they would stay in place without bogging him down. He didn't need anyone to comment on his appearance to know that he looked frumpy: he was a small man with giant clothes slinking around the campus. It was painfully obvious how little he cared about his looks.

He stretched his arms, groaning at the stiffness. At this time, Kurapika knew the library would not be open. Even the girl who volunteered there would still be asleep, her alarm not set to go off for at least another hour. Walking out of the room, he stood in the hallway of his dormitory, wondering if he should either: 1. Go back inside and sleep in like a normal college student, 2. Go for a run to clear his mind, or 3. Sit in front of the library like an utter loser and meditate for a while.

It wasn't all that hard for him to choose.

The pavement was barely visible, with the only light coming from the half moon above him and the dim lamps scattered across the campus. For the faint of heart, it would be an ideal situation for fantasizing; one could only imagine an axe murderer maliciously haunting the campus as the fog settled in. Kurapika tucked a string of hair behind his ear, allowing for a clearer view. He really needed a haircut, but once again, he didn't really feel the deep urge to maintain a homely appearance.

He wondered if that's maybe why he didn't make friends. Obviously, it had to do with his personality as well, but sometimes Kurapika wondered if he had presented himself in a different way, one that was more friendly and open, would he have made a better impression on others? There were still some people that, despite his prickly exterior, genuinely expressed an interest in him. The girl at the library was one of them, and a couple of others were in his psychology courses. Not to mention Leorio. His eyebrows furrowed together by habit. Though he knew he was psychoanalyzing himself once again, he couldn't help but wonder what drew others to him. 

Kurapika decided to tuck that inner monologue away for a different time. Now, he brought his gaze up to the familiar buildings that passed him by, the gentle moonlight bouncing off of windows and the glittering snow on the sidewalk. As much as he wanted to hate university as much as the other students, he could never bring himself to do it. Everything that was here brought Kurapika a sense of peace. The faculty left him alone for the most part, the classes were engaging and challenging, and the food wasn't half bad. Kurapika felt at home at college, almost like he had been destined to live this scholarly life.

Yet, some part of him was still uncertain.

He shivered. Though he deeply enjoyed the topic of psychology, Kurapika questioned his career choice on occasion, especially when it came to the capstone project. He knew he would have to do some sort of experiment with many test subjects for as much room for interpretation as possible, but he knew absolutely nobody equipped for the task. Stress was slowly building on his shoulders, and nights that normally allowed him six hours of sleep turned into less than three.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked faster, trying to warm his body. He wasn't really in the mood to think about these things right now. All he wanted was a steaming cup of coffee held between his frigid palms, but the campus coffeeshop was closed as well. He'd have to wait.

Finally, after what felt like years of walking, he arrived at the Magician's Library. _Still as breathtaking as ever_ , he thought. He couldn't suppress a small smile that crept upon his face. This library - this _building -_ as silly as it was, gave Kurapika an immense wave of affection every time he looked at it. Just the sheer amount of knowledge it cradled in its walls sent a rush to his head. How he wanted to know everything it had to offer.

Getting closer to the building, Kurapika noticed an inky figure in front of the library. That same smile Kurapika had held proudly just a second ago was wiped clean off of his face, now replaced with an expression of frustration and curiosity.

It was pacing back and forth in front of the steps and appeared to be talking into a cellphone, and rather loudly. Though Kurapika already knew who it was, he decided to play dumb in front of his subconscious and pretend that he couldn't make out the towering stature of the man with broad shoulders and elongated features. He didn't know who it was. He didn't know who it was. He didn't-

"Yo, Kurapika!"

The suddenness of his voice that reverberated around the square made Kurapika flinch. _Does this man even understand basic human decency? It's 4 in the goddamn morning._

"Can you keep it down?" Kurapika snapped back almost as loudly as Leorio had. He wasn't sure why he was putting so much effort into this conversation. He could've just stayed quiet and acted like he didn't recognize him. But he didn't.

And Kurapika didn't know why, and god, was he bitter.

Leorio shoved his phone into his back pocket and jogged the remainder of the nine feet separating them to walk next to Kurapika, even though Kurapika would've arrived in just a few seconds. He was surprised at the openness of everything Leorio said or did, like it took no effort at all to just stand next to someone and talk to them. He repressed the urge to shrink away from Leorio's immediate presence.

Leorio looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "I could be asking you that same question, Kurapika."

Kurapika huffed. When Leorio said his name, it made him feel seen. It was terrifying.

"What are you doing up so early?" Leorio added, a genuine question. It wasn't small talk, but Kurapika treated it as such.

"I couldn't sleep."

Leorio nodded in a gesture of understanding. The part of Kurapika that felt strained for revealing things about himself relaxed under the warm feeling of being acknowledged.

"Yeah, I feel you on that one. I was up all night studying and I still don't quite fully grasp this one concept yet," he pinched either side of his nose and exhaled, and even in the deep black-blue hue of the early morning Kurapika could sense stress radiating off of Leorio in tidal waves. He looked back in front of him as he reached the library steps, picking one right in the middle and sitting down. Leorio followed suit, picking the one right below it. 

Stretching out his legs, Kurapika sighed. The back of Leorio's head observed him. He turned away, allowing the conversation to drift into stillness.

"So...what's your major?" Leorio's voice sliced through the previous silence, his voice a mixture of late nights and formulas whispered under breaths. 

Kurapika fiddled with his coat sleeves. Every time he told someone about his major, they always said something along the lines of, _So you can read minds then?_ It wasn't that Kurapika was ashamed of his major; psychology was a major passion of his. He loved learning about the functions of the brain, how every human can be different but also the same in every psychological sense. However, some people liked to see it as though Kurapika was constantly analyzing everyone he talked to, figuring out their secret motives and deepest, darkest insecurities. He didn't want someone he felt a need to be truthful towards to think he was scrutinizing every movement, every breath, every blink of his eye. Kurapika wanted to seem like a respectable person.

After debating for a while whether or not to tell Leorio about this, he noticed that Leorio had been watching him, his head casually resting on his shoulder with his arm propped up on the step. His eyes calmed Kurapika, allowing his thoughts slowly coming to a halt, making him think clearer and more with his heart than his head. He hadn't even said a word, but Leorio did more to relax Kurapika than he himself had attempted in all of his years in schooling.

_He seems genuinely kind,_ Kurapika pleaded with himself. _Maybe you can open up to one person._

Kurapika placed a chin in his palm, his elbow resting on one knee. "I'm a psychology major. It's pretty interesting, most of the time."

Leorio's eyes widened.

"Woah, that sounds cool. It's funny, I've been so busy with doctoring and shadowing and things like that, I've never really stepped foot into the psychology building. That's gotta take a lot of smarts, huh?" A playful grin crept along his face.

Kurapika waved his free hand in a humble gesture. "Not as much as yours does. I can't imagine all the studying you have to do. I mean, I have studying too, but it's certainly not as laborious as what I see pre-med students get caught up in." 

Leorio inhaled through his teeth, an indication that what Kurapika said was completely true.

"Yeah, well. I still got time for partying and stuff. It's not like all my free time is dedicated to studying. I'm a fun guy, you know."

Kurapika made a non-committal sound, making Leorio look at him in betrayal.

"What? You don't think I'm a cool guy? You can't see me downing shot after shot at a frat party, sloppily drunk and going home with a girl whose name I certainly won't remember in the morning? That's rough, Kurapika. I'm genuinely hurt. My whole self-image is ruined now."

Placing a palm over his mouth and turning even further away, eyes trained on the outlines of the buildings that were just beginning to be illuminated, Kurapika stifled an amused grin that seemed to come out of nowhere. Now he was smiling in front of people? What next, would he begin to walk to classes with them? Exchange notes? He made a mental note to keep his mouth shut from now on.

He glanced back at Leorio. 

Leorio's eyes were smiling, an inner light just barely dusting the surface of his shaded and dusky irises. He was clearly excited, an emotion Kurapika had never seen directed towards himself, making his face heat up in the midst of sudden exposure. Leorio chuckled and reached for something in his shirt pocket, which was soon revealed to be a cigarette pack. Pulling out a lighter, he opened the pack and swiftly removed a single cigarette, setting flame to the end with one hand and sheltering it with the other, the cigarette resting neatly between his teeth. He inhaled deeply, not exhaling for a good ten seconds before finally releasing the smoke through his nose. Kurapika watched, simultaneously entranced and appalled. Finally, Leorio turned back to Kurapika, smoke trailing from his gently upturned lips.

"I got you to smile."

Kurapika looked at Leorio. Something about the closeness between them suddenly struck Kurapika as off-putting, and the gaze he found himself trapped by took him back to the nightmare he had just a few hours ago. He looked down at his hands, doing anything he could to avoid eye contact. Leorio, luckily, seemed to get the hint, and simply turned back to his cigarette, watching the shifting colors of the sunrise.

They sat there like that until the girl arrived to unlock the library, her eyes widening in surprise at the presence of two men quietly sitting on the steps, not even looking at each other. She quietly unlocked the library, waiting to see who would be the first one to claim the infamous fifth floor study room.

Turning around to allow them to enter, the tallest man went in first, face plastered with an emotion she couldn't decipher, and asked her if he could use the study room. She nodded, turning to greet Kurapika next.

His face was completely still, one worn by those who have mastered the art of concealing their true emotions, no matter how tumultuous they may be. Though, as he passed her and walked into the first floor, placing himself on the armchair furthest away from human interaction, she thought she saw a glimpse of something else lingering in his expression.

The feeling that arises after you have found yourself vulnerable in front of someone for the first time after years of putting up a tough front. And deep down, he knew it wouldn't be the last time either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow second chapter! never thought i'd make it this far. if you're still reading and actively waiting for updates, i commend you and am giving you a big hug 
> 
> also, i will try my best to update with a chapter every week, but there's some personal stuff going on right now so i'm not certain i will have access to do so, so please bear with me even if the update is late and/or super short!! i'm really excited for this story (it will pick up soon) and i hope other people are too :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying alone is starting to get a bit lonely for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone is well and that you're enjoying the story so far :)
> 
> my tumblr is [here](https://aeterns.tumblr.com) if you want to follow me over there! i'm pretty active for the most part!

The library was closed for maintenance for a week.

Though it always seemed perfectly organized and functional every time Kurapika went inside, the notice had mentioned something about faulty wiring in the elevators and an unstable staircase. The point about the staircase could not be confirmed by Kurapika, as he had always taken the elevator up to the fifth floor and had noticed nothing wrong with it aside from the occasional rattle. He suspected there was something else amiss within the walls of the library; a rat infestation, perhaps, or a wayward spirit furiously seeking revenge for his fallen brethren. Whatever it was, he prayed it would be resolved as quickly as possible.

His interaction with Leorio just a few days prior had left Kurapika feeling in a daze. Never had he let someone see into his true nature so simply like that. In a way, he felt that he hadn't at all. He was only acting how he normally did around strangers, but Leorio managed to see right through this façade in no time, plunging him into the depths of that unfamiliar gaze that could only be described as "knowing."

Kurapika felt shivers lightly brush his skin. The air conditioning in the psychology classroom was blasting down his neck, only adding to the coldness he felt arise in his chest. He imagined fingers dancing over his goosebumps, the tips barely making contact, electrocuting him with every new movement. Forcing himself to pay attention to the lecture, Kurapika pushed away the thought of who those fingers were attached to.

This was not what Kurapika wanted.

Notebook open in front of him, page blank except for the header and a few scribbles jotted down haphazardly, Kurapika realized he had no idea what the instructor was talking about in the slightest. A panic ran through his body, filling his once freezing body with the sudden rush of blood and adrenaline. He jerked his attention to the board, hoping to glean some information about what had passed in the span of time while Kurapika was recognizing the severity of his isolation mechanism. Finding nothing that made sense, he decided to take a risk and glance at the notes of the classmate sitting next to him, who so happened to be staring at him already. Kurapika started, a furious blush rising to his cheeks.

"Woah, you're looking at _my_ notes? I feel honored," the guy whispered. Kurapika looked up at him despite his embarrassment.

The man was pretty ordinary looking, with a head full of dust colored spiked-up hair and dark eyes with even darker under-eye bags. Something about his appearance calmed Kurapika, however, and the embarrassment subsided to a gentle ebb.

"I'm incredibly sorry, I blanked out and now I don't know where we are in the notes," Kurapika sheepishly admitted. He had had the reputation of being the teacher's pet for the longest time, and though he didn't particularly care for it, it was better than being caught as a slacker or someone who didn't care about studying. He hoped this guy wouldn't judge him too harshly.

But the man just snickered quietly, and after looking to make sure the professor wasn't watching, slid the closed journal over to Kurapika. Giving a curt nod in acceptance, Kurapika eagerly threw open the journal.

It was empty.

Without turning to the man, Kurapika could see the man convulsing with suppressed laughter in the corner of his eye.

_What the fuck?_

"Dude, I'm surprised you asked _me_ of all people. I'm the one copying off of you all the time."

Kurapika swung his head to meet the man's steady gaze. He was suddenly reminded of Leorio, and he swiftly averted his eyes.

"I'm Bill." The man's whisper reached Kurapika's ears, the tone low enough so only Kurapika could hear.

He clicked his tongue. _Not another name to remember._

Kurapika cordially pushed the journal back to him, fingers barely touching it as if it was contaminated with his indifference. Bill snorted, taking it back. He opened it and began writing something in the margins. Kurapika watched in his peripheral vision, trying to seem uninterested. Eventually, Bill sent it back, making Kurapika feel as if he was in 5th grade again and passing notes away from the teacher's view. He sent a glare to Bill, who simply shrugged as if he knew already.

Despite his better judgment, Kurapika looked down at the journal to see an incredibly detailed artistic rendition of the side profile of Kurapika's face. He appeared to be lost in thought; lips partly separated, eyes looking down at something not drawn on the paper, hair trailing down to obstruct certain parts of his face. There was something haunting that Bill captured within him in this drawing that Kurapika couldn't place. 

That same feeling that he felt those few days ago with Leorio arose within him again, and in his flustered state, Kurapika thrust the journal at Bill, resulting in some shocked glances from surrounding classmates. Kurapika didn't care. Bill watched him, his eyes murky with concern.

Kurapika placed his head down on the desk, the coolness of the wood soothing his fiery nerves. The rest of the class he could not remember, for he fell into a feverish and dream-ridden sleep that left him feeling sick when he awoke. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Bill, gently resting a hand on his shoulder as the other students filed out of the room. Not saying a word, he smiled and walked away, leaving Kurapika with his endless train of thoughts and a hastily written note with a phone number at the top and a letter that read, _If you need anything, just call. - Bill from psych_

Kurapika's feet dragged as he made his way across the campus. He would have to walk by the Magician's as he made his way to his dorm, and he knew the sight of it and the reality of his not being able to enter would cause him to feel worse than he already did. Even still, Kurapika followed his usual route, eyes habitually looking across the campus at the beauty that was the Magician's library.

He walked towards it, hoping that something had changed within the 8 hours since he last checked. The sign was still posted with no additional remarks. Kurapika sighed and shifted his book bag. Looks like he would have to study in his dorm, something he had not done since the first week of freshman year of university.

A loud voice rang clear across the square, causing a few scuttling students to stop completely in their tracks, heads whipping around to see where the sudden noise came from before giving up and following their original path.

" _Kurapika!"_

Not again.

This time, Kurapika pretended he hadn't heard the sound barrier breaking underneath Leorio's shout and turned around, keeping his head down as he made his way down the stairs and to the direction of his dorm room. There was no way he could face him after their previous encounter. It was all too embarrassing.

Leorio skidded to a halt on Kurapika's left side, the one without a bag dangling from it, and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking away. Holding up an index finger, Leorio took a few deep breaths, then stood up to his full height, grinning.

"Sorry man, I saw you and I had to stop you."

Kurapika didn't look at Leorio. He couldn't make himself do it.

"That's fine. Well, if that's all you wanted, then I'll be on my way-"

"Wait, what? I didn't even say anything yet!" Leorio quickly interrupted as Kurapika yanked himself free from his grasp. 

"Didn't you just want to say hello?"

Leorio rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, but-"

"Then we're done here." Kurapika began to walk away again. He couldn't afford to lose his motivation for school, which was already beginning to present itself in the manifestation of frustration naps during lectures. Leorio was just another distraction. Suddenly, he remembered his capstone and huffed angrily. _He had forgotten that, too._

Leorio was certainly not a priority at the moment.

"Wait, Kurapika. I have a proposal."

Kurapika stopped. Though he knew Leorio wanted him to turn around, he kept his back to him as he spoke.

"The library is closed, right? I checked this morning, right after you, actually. I wanted to text you my idea, but I didn't have your number."

Their first meeting raced through Kurapika's mind, the sudden closeness of another human being and the fear of revealing things about himself resurfacing. 

"Okay."

"Okay, so, I was thinking. What if you and I studied in my dorm room? It's not the library, that's for sure, but my roommate has an off-campus event going on right now and I just assumed you would like it if you had some quiet. I promise I won't yell at you." The last part was thrown in for good measure and was accompanied by a slight smile, one that was meant to be reassuring.

"Of course, I have my own studying to do too, so I would be quiet for that reason as well. I mean, not to say I wouldn't have been quiet even if I didn't have to study, it's just-"

"Can you be quiet? I'm thinking," Kurapika snapped.

Leorio's eyes widened, then squinted. "You're rude."

"You're annoying."

"You're a nerd."

Kurapika rolled his eyes and looked down as he thought to himself. This would be the first time he had partnered up with someone while studying since high school. The fact that Leorio and him had different majors somewhat comforted him, as it would mean Leorio wouldn't be pestering him with questions. Unless this was just a whole ploy to get to Kurapika and learn more about him. In which case, this offer would be off the table. Kurapika wanted studying, not a therapy session. He bit his lip.

"Y'know, it's not like a life or death situation. You can just say no if you don't wanna come over," Leorio muttered. Kurapika looked up and was shocked to see that Leorio actually seemed hurt by Kurapika's hesitation. 

_Why?_

"I don't know. I was just thinking about if my roommate is home or not," Kurapika told Leorio, which was a complete lie. He knew his roommate was in the dorm, as he normally slept through all of the day after a night out. However, Kurapika was beginning to feel guilty for not having a legitimate reason not to study with Leorio. Under normal circumstances, anybody in Kurapika's condition would've eagerly accepted the proposition. 

For some reason, it was difficult for Kurapika to do this. A part of him wanted to, however. He desired that human connection, the silence between two people as they studied and didn't feel the need for small talk.

Gritting his teeth, Kurapika nodded. 

"Alright. Fine. I'll study with you."

Leorio harshly breathed through his nose and crossed his arms.

"Well, geez, if it was that difficult for you to say yes, I might as well withdraw my offer. I don't wanna force you or anything."

Though Leorio was playing it off as something insignificant, Kurapika knew by his body language (arms crossed, breaking eye contact, eyebrows furrowed) that it meant a lot to Leorio. 

"No, I mean it. We can study together. Can I just grab some stuff from my dorm first? I'll meet you back here."

Leorio shrugged. "I mean, you could do that, or I could just come with you. I don't particularly feel like waiting for you here all by myself."

Frowning, Kurapika placed his hands on his hips. This was proving to be more work than Kurapika had previously thought.

He waved a hand in dismissal, earning a sharp inhale from Leorio.

"Alright, do what you please. Just make sure not to be too _loud,_ " he shot a glance towards him with this word, "when you enter. If my roommate is in there, he's probably sleeping."

Leorio nodded, his anticipation obviously written out on his face. "I get to see the infamous Kurapika's dorm room. How exciting!"

Though Kurapika rolled his eyes, he secretly enjoyed the feeling of having someone walking next to him en route to his dorm, almost like a normal college student. While Leorio chattered on about whatever it was that occupied his mind, Kurapika felt a deep satisfaction that filled his chest. He was glad he didn't stay avoiding Leorio forever, as much as he hated to admit it. Leorio was good company.

When they arrived, Kurapika gently knocked on the door before shushing Leorio and entering the room as to make sure the roommate didn't get a completely rude awakening. 

As Kurapika rustled through his desk and bedside table for studying materials, including a set of headphones, Leorio looked at the bulletin board nailed into the wall. Though it was meant to be shared between the roommates, most of the post-it notes and messages were for Kurapika, reminding him of upcoming exams or after class hours for teachers. The only thing that may have been from his roommate was a receipt for a handheld game console that had blown up in popularity over the past few months. Leorio whistled, impressed.

"Man, you really care about school, don't you?"

Kurapika looked up at him, but Leorio wasn't looking back. His eyes were still trained on the board in front of him. He smiled softly.

"I always thought it was just me who really cared about college. All my friends were just in it for the parties or the friendships. Not to say these things aren't important too, but I've never really met someone whose goal was pure knowledge. The goal to _learn._ Although, I guess I never really looked for it until now."

Leorio looked back at Kurapika, eyes glistening with amusement.

"That day you went up to me really shocked me, to be honest. Just a few seconds before I noticed you, I was really into my work. So much, in fact, I was thinking about skipping my friend's birthday party. But when I saw you, and after I talked to you, I realized that other people really do need other people." Leorio laughed, just enough to make Kurapika's roommate turn over in their sleep. "Though I ended up going, the party really sucked. But I suppose that's not the point I'm trying to make." Leorio's voice carried genuine appreciation, something Kurapika was not used to after years of being used for homework and notes.

"It sounds stupid, I know. But something about that encounter really set my head straight. That's why I've been trying abnormally hard to get to know you better, because I feel like you and me are the same, just in different bodies. Ha, ha." 

Kurapika shook his head. One thing he had learned about Leorio was that he always downplayed the validity of his thoughts, as if he felt that they were something silly to poke fun at. Kurapika, despite his immense disdain for most people, wanted Leorio to feel safe in sharing his emotions without resorting to making fun of them to "lighten the mood." 

"No, Leorio. I understand."

Leorio grinned. Kurapika didn't need to say anything else. 

"Great. Let's get out of here then, shall we?"

After Kurapika had gathered up his things and Leorio was done poking around in Kurapika's closet (immediately followed by a punch on Leorio's shoulder), they quietly left the dorm room, making sure the door was closed all the way before making their way down the hall.

Leorio took the opportunity of the now shared friendliness between them to sling an arm around Kurapika's shoulder, which was difficult considering he was nearly a foot taller than him. A laugh much different than the one shared in a vulnerable state came from the man's chest as he addressed Kurapika, "Alright then, study buddy, hope you had a nap earlier because we are gonna be up _alllll_ night-"

He was cut off with a swift swat of Kurapika's hand, but not before a self-indulgent smirk crept up on him despite all of his senses screaming at him not to. Kurapika didn't suppress it this time. It felt good to smile.

Leorio knocked three times before finally entering the dorm, his reasoning being, "in case he came home early." Kurapika was surprised at how close Leorio's dorm building was from his own, just a five minute walk away. It would make sense that Leorio seemed pretty well aware of Kurapika's wanderings around campus, as Leorio would have perfect view from his window. It gave Kurapika the creeps to think that someone could be watching him while unawares, but the fact that it was Leorio didn't seem to strike him as particularly _predatory,_ just concerning. He certainly wasn't terrified for his life around Leorio, but the fact was, if Kurapika ever wanted to go somewhere by himself, he would never be able to sneak away quietly. Especially since Leorio seemed to have the same issues as he did.

Kurapika acknowledged Leorio's dorm room. It was identical to his own in regards to layout - a simple two bed, one bath with two small closets and a shared "kitchen" - but Leorio's side of the room had more character. It wasn't Kurapika's indifference, where, if he had to pack his things and go, he could do so in thirty seconds or less. Leorio's room begged one to look around, to notice all of the things that made Leorio unique. The posters of different obscure films that just barely saw box office littered the walls, along with band posters that had been signed by the members. On his desk sat a pile of books, same as Kurapika, but these were for fun. They were fantasy and action and adventure novels that had obviously been flipped through more than one time, post-it notes sticking out in between pages where Leorio found something of interest. As Leorio sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes with a sigh, Kurapika noticed that the bed was the only untouched thing in the room, with just bare white sheets and a blank pillowcase. It seemed uncharacteristic for a man who loved to present himself in any way possible. Then again, the way Leorio decorated his space reminded Kurapika of an adolescent, which also didn't match with Leorio's studious nature.

Perhaps he still had more to learn about him.

Noticing Kurapika's observation, Leorio leaned back and started looking around with him, trying to see it through his eyes. The other half of the room which belonged to Leorio's roommate was untouched, and it felt like an invisible wall had been placed between the two sections. There was only Leorio's space, right here, right now.

After substantially analyzing his surroundings, Kurapika chose a spot on the clean floor and plopped himself down with his books. Furiously flipping through pages and notes, Kurapika realized just how behind he was. He told Leorio this, receiving a simple response of a shrug.

"I told you already, I'm not gonna distract you. I have my own stuff to do." With that, Leorio stepped over Kurapika's mess to his desk where a gently used laptop sat closed. Stretching out his legs before sitting, Leorio glanced down at Kurapika's uncomfortable posture: hunched over back, legs sprawled, arms supporting his neck. He offered Kurapika his bed to sit on instead.

"Ah. That's...quite alright. I'm used to-"

"I insist. Please, it pains me even more than you to watch you sitting like that. You'll have back problems by the time you turn 25 if you keep this up."

Kurapika swallowed, almost forgetting Leorio was studying to be a doctor. He grunted his dubious consent and threw his stuff on the bed, reluctantly finding a more comfortable position to study in. However, Leorio was right: the bed was more comfortable.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours, the only sounds coming from Leorio's keyboard and Kurapika's turning of pages and scribbled handwriting. It was strangely pleasant like this, the atmosphere almost as calming as the one in the library. 

It was odd, but Kurapika was beginning to get used to it.

A phone rang suddenly, sending Kurapika nearly flying into the air as Leorio calmly reached into his breast pocket. Checking the caller I.D., Leorio smiled and placed the phone to his ear.

"'Sup, Gon. Yeah, I'm alright, how about you? How's senior year treating you?"

Kurapika listened to the voice on the other end of the phone which was loud and bubbly enough for him to eavesdrop on. The teenager on the other end seemed endlessly energetic, a flurry of details about his experiences so far not subsiding even as ten, fifteen, twenty minutes went by. Leorio didn't seem agitated in the slightest, however. Only a content smile was present on his face. Kurapika could tell he deeply cared about this person on the phone, and as time went by, Kurapika felt a strong desire to know him, too.

After some more anecdotes passed by, the boy finally asked what Leorio was up to. 

"Oh, well, you know, same old same old. I'm actually studying with a friend right now. Did'ya wanna say hi?"

Already reeling from the use of the word "friend," Kurapika's soul was launched into the stratosphere as Leorio put Gon on speaker and a piercing cry of, " _HELLO, LEORIO'S FRIEND!"_ filled the once empty room. Leorio chuckled at Kurapika's shock and pressed the phone back to his ear.

"He says hi back. Maybe one day you'll meet him." A cry of approval. "Alright then, I gotta go, but I'll see you in a couple weeks, okay? Tell Killua hi for me. Love you, Gon. Bye bye."

Kurapika stared at Leorio as he went back immediately to typing. Leorio seemed to notice his attention on him and turned, a single eyebrow raised inquisitively. 

"...Yes?"

"Uh, are you going to tell me who that was? He was quite spirited."

Leorio stood up and casually sat on the edge of the bed, his legs only inches away from Kurapika's. He stretched out his long limbs once again, his muscles gently tugging at the fabric of his clothes. Kurapika didn't look for too long, but he wondered if Leorio worked out. If so, how did he find the time between all his studies? This man seemed a lot more put together than Kurapika imagined himself to be.

"That was Gon Freecss, my cousin. He's a senior in high school back at home. I guess you could say he's free-spirited. Though, to be honest, it's a little hard to manage sometimes. Even still," he looked at Kurapika, "he's one of the kindest people I know."

Kurapika smiled. "I could tell. He seems to love you a lot."

Something flashed over Leorio's face for a fraction of a second. Before Kurapika could figure out what it was, Leorio had reverted back to his previous state. 

"Yeah. I suppose he does."

Kurapika looked down at his notes. The words on the page didn't seem like a language he recognized anymore. His mind was focused on something else; studying was not his priority at the moment.

He had to talk to Leorio.

"U-um, Leorio-"

"Hmm?"

His undivided attention threw Kurapika off.

"I was just going to say, that, uh. You are a really good person." 

The last part was said with such restraint that Leorio didn't really look comforted when he said it, causing Kurapika to wince.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's just that, what you said back in my dorm about...friendship. It made a lot of sense to me because I understood it. I went through that same feeling and, although I never really had _any_ close friends, meeting you, I guess, did put things in a new perspective. I admire your determination." Kurapika said this last part with as much courage as he could muster despite his reluctance to overshare.

However, the effort paid off. Leorio gazed at Kurapika in awe. 

"I...wow. I mean, that's really nice of you to say. That means a lot, especially from you. I admire you too. I wish I had as much drive as you do."

Kurapika shrugged and looked away. "It's not like that, I just-"

"Hey." Leorio grabbed Kurapika's shoulder, forcing him to make eye contact with him. This was certainly pushing Kurapika out of his comfort zone. 

"If I can't be self-deprecating, neither can you. You're awesome, dude. Don't doubt yourself."

Kurapika smiled.

_So this is what it's like._

"Thank you, Leorio. Truly."

Leorio blinked, a blush rising to his cheeks. He leapt from the bed, the sudden loss of warmth almost making Kurapika wish for him to just stay there, sitting on the bed, not saying anything. Was that all he wanted? To feel safe with someone else?

"G-geez, what are you saying it like that for? I just said anything a friend would say. I mean, aren't we friends?"

_Friendship._

Kurapika laughed to himself and turned back to his books.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Hey, what the fuck."

As Kurapika was leaving for the night, Leorio and him stayed chatting for a while with himself in the hallway and Leorio hanging onto the doorknob inside of the room. They weren't talking about anything in particular and the conversation was mainly carried by Leorio, but Kurapika was content just listening and nodding along when necessary. Sometimes he would chip in with something sardonic just to piss Leorio off, and that was when Leorio pretended to be hurt by what Kurapika said and closed the door after waving him away in mock anger. Kurapika had left the dorm feeling at peace with himself and his surroundings, the words spoken by Leorio still lingering in his mind.

The path to his own dorm building was not very well illuminated, but Kurapika could see just fine. He was used to late night treks across campus after spending the whole day at the library. However, what he did not spot hidden in the unlit parts of the pavement was a single person, simply observing with no malice attached. 

Whether it was intentional or not, Kurapika was beginning to call some attention to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all my fellow manga readers, i threw someone familiar in there ;) a love triangle perhaps??? :0
> 
> i always listen to my leopika playlist to set the mood/tone while im writing, but i always forget that i can barely concentrate with music playing. its a constant struggle of mine and i hate it. :/ i mean how can mitski come on shuffle and expect me _not _to stop and have a mini crying session__
> 
> __also, im sorry if there are any mistakes! i don't have a beta reader or anything like that so i know there are bound to be errors, so i apologize in advance!_ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika steps out of his comfort zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! haven't been feeling very creative lately and i don't want to write when i'm not feeling up to it, so i only write when i have ideas. that way this fic will turn out as best as i can manage! thank you for your patience :)  
> (plus im started to fixate on mp100 so maybe look out for that? idk)
> 
> p.s. i don't know how old bill is since it hasn't been confirmed, so i'm leaving him as an older student for plot reasons. ok carry on

**One new text message from Leorio.**

_Hey Kurapika! If you don't have any classes today, would you want to grab a coffee and hang out?_

_Of course, only if you're free._

_Wouldn't wanna force you_

_:)_

_This is Leorio btw._

The text bubble hovered over the box where Kurapika was supposed to be typing his answer. Though a response should have been immediate to such a simple question, Kurapika stared at the conversation for what seemed like hours, simply trying to piece his thoughts together in a coherent reply.

He had exchanged his number with Leorio the day they had hung out by Leorio's enthusiastic request, _Maybe I could add you to a groupchat with me and Gon!_ Kurapika had not been incredibly keen on the idea, but he went along only because he didn't want to hurt Leorio's feelings a second time for the same reason as the first. It had only been overnight, however, that Leorio had decided that Kurapika was someone who would actively engage in texting with him. Which was a largely inaccurate assumption.

Kurapika's phone lit up again, this time announcing his placement in a groupchat. He stared blankly at the screen, watching the excited text messages roll in one after another.

**9+ new text messages from "The Gang!" groupchat.**

_Gon: hi leorio and kurapika!!!!!!!! isn't it cool that we're all in a gc together??? :)_

_Leorio: Gon >:( Shouldn't you be in class right now?_

_Gon: hehe :3_

_Leorio: Put your damn phone away before it gets confiscated again._

_Gon: aww :(( but i don't have this class with Killua and he's beating me at cup pong again D:_

_Leorio: not my problem._

_Gon: you're mean. kurapika what are you up to???_

_Leorio: he's probably studying, knowing him. though I can see that he's reading these texts._

_Gon: aha he's lurking >:3c_

_Leorio: Gon_

_Leorio: get_

_Leorio: off_

_Leorio: your_

_Leorio: phone_

_Gon: fine :( bye guys!! hopefully i can talk to you afterwards kurapika!!_

Kurapika rapidly pressed the delete button on the text he had started typing at the beginning of the conversation, which was just a simple _Hello._ He hadn't found the right time to send it within the chaos. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Kurapika exited the groupchat and navigated back to Leorio's text. Typing slowly as to not make any mistakes, Kurapika sent him a response.

_That sounds good._

Leorio replied immediately.

_i'll catch you in front of the library then ;)_

Kurapika stared at the text for a few moments before finally standing up to rummage through his closet for an outfit. He didn't consider this to be a _date_ or anything, but he thought maybe he should try looking a little more put together. After all, Leorio always managed to wear clothes that fit him nicely. How hard could it be?

Eventually he settled on an un-worn hoodie with a pair of trousers and a loose-fitting flannel that made him appear more like a teenager than he cared to admit. Though it was infinitely better than the clothes he had been wearing previously. He looked over himself in the mirror. Nothing impressive, to be sure. Just how he liked it. Breathing out, he grabbed his bag and walked towards the door.

He opened it, and saw his roommate standing in the doorway.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was just on my way out," Kurapika stammered. He had barely interacted with his roommate since they had moved in together, and the stare he was getting from him was certainly not helping his awkwardness.

His roommate merely scoffed, however, and brushed past him into the room. Kurapika stood for a moment, waiting for something to happen. But his roommate just sat down on his bed and pulled out a tin from his back pocket. Smoking wasn't allowed in the dorms, but Kurapika wasn't going to snitch. It wouldn't be his fault when his roommate got lung cancer. He mumbled a farewell and quickly walked out of the door, not wanting to be in the same breathing space as him any longer. He could feel the lingering gaze of his roommate follow him as he left.

The walk to the center of the campus was a brisk one, consisting of Kurapika shoving his hands deep into his hoodie pocket to muster as much body warmth as he possibly could. Though his face felt pretty hot already, it seemed that the rest of his body wouldn't catch up. He blew out, his teeth chattering. He really needed a coffee now. And a big, soft, warm blanket. Or just a hug, perhaps.

When Kurapika finally reached the square, he peered around to pick out the tallest looking person and make his way over. However, nobody was quite matching the mental image Kurapika had of what Leorio might look like from 20 feet away. Huffing, Kurapika stood in front of the Magician's library just as he said he would and waited. 

And waited.

He checked his phone. The time glared back at him: 08:25 AM. The coffee shop would have been open by now, and Leorio didn't exactly strike Kurapika as the type to leave somebody hanging. He looked at his notification bar: no new messages. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, Kurapika waved off his worries. So what Leorio was late? He could've been held up by something important. Kurapika's coffee date was certainly not a priority for such a busy man as Leorio.

Kurapika cringed. He had admitted it to himself: it was a date.

It wasn't like Kurapika had never been on a date before. He had, twice, in high school. Neither of them really ended up suiting his tastes, however. One was a girl who seemed more interested in giving him a makeover than actually being with him, and the other date had been nearly completely silent, both of them too awkward to come up with anything worth conversation. He wasn't entirely sure how he had gotten himself into the dating scene in the first place; all that he did in high school was purely based on the fact that he was pursuing an education, not friendships. Still, some people found him interesting.

He let out a sigh and thought about Leorio. He was a nice man, to be sure. Kurapika could picture him going out with tons of girls, which was odd considering his attitude. Well, Kurapika thought, maybe that's what girls liked. Suave and strangely alluring, despite the lack of common sense. Not to mention Leorio's stature. Incredibly tall, arms well-defined, broad shoulders accentuating his trim upper body. No wonder Kurapika noticed at least one girl ogling at them whenever they walked somewhere together. Leorio was attractive, in every sense. Kurapika squinted his eyes. He didn't like thinking about that in his head.

"Er, I hope I'm not interrupting some inner monologue here."

Kurapika, desperate not to portray himself as someone skittish, forced himself to turn his head slowly towards the source of the words just spoken. It was Bill, dressed in something that Kurapika would normally be wearing on a day such as this. His hair was still defying gravity, and his eyes looked even more sunken than yesterday. He wasn't as tall as Leorio, Kurapika noticed, but was still a good 3 inches taller than himself. Kurapika stood.

"Hi, Bill. No, you weren't. I was just waiting for someone." Kurapika prayed he wouldn't ask who.

Bill tilted his head in curiosity. "Really? Kurapika waiting for someone? Who's the lucky person?"

He cursed himself.

"Ah, just...an acquaintance. Don't remember their name. We were supposed to meet to discuss my capstone." Kurapika took his attention away to scan the courtyard once again, trying to seem nonchalant. Bill wasn't buying it, however, his eyebrows twitching with recognition.

"Hmm...? You're already working on your capstone? That's quite the dedication. I expected nothing less from the smartest kid in our psychology class."

Kurapika started at the sudden compliment, earning a short laugh from the dusty-haired man.

"You're pretty interesting. Normally people would respond with a 'thank you' or even a humble, 'that's not true', but you, you like breaking the norm. Or, maybe you don't even realize you're acting like this. Which is even _more_ interesting."

Kurapika stared at Bill. What was going on right now?

Bill laughed again and slapped a hand down on Kurapika's shoulder. "I'm kidding! Just trying to analyze you here. We're both in psychology, remember? Jeez, you don't have to get embarrassed," the last part was spoken due to Kurapika's furiously red cheeks, both from the cold and Bill's words. 

Where the fuck was Leorio?

"Oh, yeah. I know I just gave you my number yesterday, but again, usually people text the person within the day to let them know they aren't ignoring them. Unless that's what you were doing."

Kurapika scoffed. "No."

Bill raised a single pointy eyebrow. 

"...No."

Kurapika nodded. Bill's hand was still on his shoulder. Noticing Kurapika noticing this, he removed his hand somewhat slowly. 

"Right. Alright, so, uh...I'm on my way to the coffee shop before class starts. Wanna join me?" 

Kurapika looked into Bill's eyes, then looked away. Though not as soulful as Leorio's, he could make out something else hidden beneath the surface. Bill's eyes conveyed a sense of _knowing._ Maybe not complete understanding, but he could tell if he brought up any number of topics, Bill would have something to say on the subject. It was a scary feeling, the sense of near omniscience.

"Well, like I said earlier, I'm waiting for someone right now. Maybe I can catch up with you later, before class?" Kurapika tried to make his voice sound less hostile, but it was clear his annoyance was starting to show. Bill stood for a second without reacting before shrugging his shoulders in a casual way. 

"Sure. Text me where we should meet up, if you want. I'll see you later, Kurapika." When Bill said his name, it lilted, like he was trying hard not to say something else. Kurapika nodded.

"I will. See you, Bill."

Already walking away, Bill waved a hand over his shoulder. Almost immediately, a tall girl ran up to him, her curly hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She grabbed his elbow and began talking to him, his attention now completely diverted to her. Kurapika sighed and looked around once more. Leorio was nowhere to be found. Should he have gone with Bill? He shook his head. No, that would be disrespectful to Leorio. He plopped himself down on the steps and took out his phone.

** One new text message from "The Gang!" groupchat. **

Kurapika tapped on the notification, his heart leaping.

_ Gon: what's up fuckers _

_ Gon: AAAAAAA sorry that was killua he took my phone >:( _

Kurapika slipped his phone back into his pocket without responding. It wasn't Leorio, and he had no clue what to say in this situation. He wasn't sure who Killua was, but judging by his vulgar language, he assumed he was one of those kids he would have a hard time getting along with. 

_Why does Gon know a kid like that?_

In Kurapika's mind, he imagined Gon as a fairly popular kid: outgoing, top of the class, active in various clubs and organizations. He did not, however, imagine him swearing every chance he got. To picture him friends with someone like that was odd. Two puzzle pieces that didn't quite fit together.

He shrugged it off. Maybe he would find out the appeal of this Killua punk in the future.

For now, Kurapika needed to turn his attention towards the lengthy figure bolting his way.

Leorio's hair was as unruly as his length of hair could get, and it wasn't spiked up as it normally was. His undershirt was untucked in certain places giving the impression that he had thrown it on in haste. Kurapika eyed his stature, taking in the sheer unfamiliarity of it all.

"I'm so...so sorry I'm late. I was...uh, I had...phew, hold on." Leorio's breath hitched as he spoke. Kurapika wondered if this guy really did work out after all.

Finally, Leorio straightened up, placing both hands on his back and stretching upwards. "Geez, sorry about that. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being late. I had actually stayed up almost all night last night talking to Gon."

Kurapika's eyebrows raised in curiosity in spite of himself. Leorio took the bait, smiling.

"He was having some issues with someone confessing to him at school." Another eyebrow raise. Higher this time. "Apparently it's some kid from his class that he's barely talked to. He didn't know how to politely turn them down, so he called me. You know, the relationship guru." Leorio paused for a polite chuckle from Kurapika before continuing. "He told them over text, which I strongly advised against, but what can you do. I'm sure he felt bad enough for turning them down in the first place."

Kurapika's eyes found themselves looking to the concrete in the midst of sudden quiet. He wasn't sure what to say; this obviously seemed to be Leorio's realm of expertise.

"Well, I'm sure he was happy to be talking to you about it. He must really trust you."

Leorio's mouth twitched. "Yeah...I guess so. I suppose I'm always trying to be that figure for him. I know he hasn't had the best upbringing," Leorio grew silent at this, "but I want to make up for it. Somehow. I feel like I'm responsible for him, in a way. You know?" Leorio looked at Kurapika, his eyes shaking Kurapika's core. 

Memories of childhood flashed through his mind, the sound of footsteps and laughter merging with the sounds of reality, the flurry of emotions and tears clouding his vision. It was times like these that made him question what time he truly lived in: the present or the past. Perhaps they had always been the same and he had never noticed it before.

Until now.

Kurapika looked back at Leorio with a nod of his head. "I think I might."

Leorio smiled. It was simple. Kurapika liked his smile. He wasn't sure if he liked his own.

"So, you wanna head out? It might be a bit late for coffee, but we can grab a bite if you want. My treat."

Kurapika nodded, his steps a bit delayed next to Leorio's. He looked up at him a couple of times, perhaps searching for a glimpse of that smile. 

After Kurapika ordered a single black coffee (much to Leorio's chagrin) and a breakfast sandwich, they spotted a table and sat down. Kurapika noticed the other students who were also hanging out, some of them using the extra time to study or, in other cases, catch up on lost time with peers. The constant chatter made Kurapika's brain want to close in on itself. Diverting his attention to Leorio, he was surprised to see Leorio on the phone again. His face was pale with worry, and he was clearly biting the inside of his mouth. Slowly but surely, Kurapika noticed these little quirks Leorio possessed. It was fascinating to him as a psychology major to figure out what a human's body subconsciously does when under stress. He waited for Leorio to finish the call before asking him what the matter was.

Leorio waved a hand dismissively, but his eyebrows were still furrowed. "Don't worry about it. Just some more problems with Gon."

Kurapika took the hint. _None of your business._ He nodded.

Desperately trying to find something to say, Kurapika sipped his hot coffee, jerking back in surprise at the sudden singe of smoke on his tongue. Leorio laughed earnestly, making some customers turn in surprise. 

"It's called hot coffee for a reason, 'Pika. Oh, do you mind if I call you that?"

_Nicknames? Already?_

Kurapika grit his teeth. It wasn't as if he could exactly say no; not to mention the nickname reminded him too closely of his high school years. He tilted his head, covering his embarrassment with a violent bite out of the breakfast sandwich. 

Sputtering, Leorio stretched a hand towards him in concern. "I was only kidding, Kurapika. If you feel uncomfortable, you can tell me no. It's okay." He looked down at the already half-eaten sandwich and chuckled. "No need to scarf down your food, either."

He slapped the sandwich down on his plate and crossed his arms. "I don't really mind. It's just a little odd to hear someone I barely know calling me by a nickname." Leorio nodded in understanding. 

"I get that. How about this then, I'll only call you by your nickname when it's just us two. Sound good?"

Kurapika had no clue why he was so interested in using a nickname. He attributed it to his overt friendliness.

"Sure. Why not," Kurapika muttered with an obvious uninterested tone. Leorio didn't catch on.

"Great! Alright 'Pika, wanna go walk off that sandwich?"

Kurapika glanced down at his unfinished sandwich and was just about to say something before he saw Leorio already halfway out of the door, legs seemingly a full 4 feet behind his body. Scrambling, Kurapika threw the sandwich in its original packaging and shoved it in his backpack, running after his gigantic acquaintance. On his way out, he bumped into someone. Unable to see who it was, Kurapika threw an apology over his shoulder before finally catching up to Leorio.

Bill watched Kurapika as he took off with Leorio, his eyes squinted against the harsh light. _He sure is an interesting one,_ he thought to himself before pushing open the door to the coffee shop. 

_I'm going to seriously need his help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i love leopika so much. you guys have no idea. this doesn't do them enough justice
> 
> i think this story will be around 10-15 chapters or less, we'll see how much i have to work with in order to make this as good as it can be. i don't wanna make it super long, but i still want that sweet slow burn to develop. i'm kinda winging this as i go along lol
> 
> follow me on tumblr @aeterns im wayy more active on there


End file.
